The invention relates to a plant for processing a slurry and a method for operating the same.
Such plants are used in sludge dewatering engineering, in particular in food engineering and pharmaceutical engineering, but also in the disposal of sewage sludge and the like for separating the solids portion contained in the slurry from the liquid portion.
Corresponding plants are also known which, in addition to a chamber filter press, include a heating unit and a suction or vacuum pump (DE-A-3 901 851, EP-A-0 263 197), but the suction or vacuum pump only serves for removing the filtrate by suction.
In many uses, the filter cake, which forms in the chamber filter press from the suspended matter contained in the slurry, is further processed, in particular, dried. For this it must, in conventional plants, be removed from the filter press and recharged into a drying plant which, if the necessary cleaning operations and the keeping-sterile of the filter cake, generally required principally in the medical sector, are taken into consideration, represents a highly complex operation.